Um I don't have a title for this
by 1sonicdashrainbow
Summary: When a girl in the Digital World finds a Digimon who's been tortured greatly for something he has done, she helps him. But, when the digimon's torturer follows the him and the girl, will he digivolve to a higher level to save her, or will the girl die and he will be tortured once again?
1. Prologue

Somewhere, in the Digital World, a Digimon was beaten and tortured, knowing what was going to happen to him the next day, but tears of pain still flowed from his eyes, hoping someone would save him. He knew it was going to happen again, and the next week, and the next one.

He then saw his torturer, a Mikemon with a evil smirk on his face, and a data drainer that felt like electricity going through your body, "It's time again, my handsome Digimon."

"P-please...let me go." The Digimon pleaded. Even though he knew Mikemon would say no, he still pleaded with all his heart.

"Ugh, you ask this everyday! The answer will always be the same, 'No'" He said with a stern voice. He then placed the data drainer on the digimon's body gently, even though he knew Mikemon was just trying to trick him that he would show him mercy, but he never did.

Mikemon then whipped the data drainer as hard as he could, as the digimon gave a loud scream, "AHHHHHHHH!"

Mikemon repeated the action exactly 15 more times before stopping, the digimon having tears of pain flowing down his cheeks.

"That's enough of that. Remember, this will happen the next week. Oh, and here's dinner." Mikemon said, shoving a plate of his leftovers to the digimon.

He stretched his head to eat, as the lights turned off, he saw a light shine from the window, and saw the evening star shining through the dirty window.

He heard the star will make your wishes come true if you believed hard enough.

He thought it was silliness, but maybe, just maybe, it was true.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he mumbled, "please, please, please, _please_ have someone rescue me from this horrid place, I'm begging you." He was wishing with all his might.

When he was done, he finished up his dinner (Which wasn't very much), and fell asleep in a position he'd slept in for so long, not seeing the star shine a special shine, and faintly said, _"I will make your wish come true."_


	2. Mikemon's Home

In the Digital World, a girl named Wish (But preferred to be called Chris), was walking through the forest, searching for her way home, but got lost because she forgot her map.

It was getting close to the cold night, and she didn't bring anything to eat except for bread and butter.

She was beginning to shiver, until she saw lights, "Good, there might be someone there. I might starve or freeze to death if I stay outside."

She ran to the lights to find a small cabin. She knocked on the door until a Mikemon came to the door, "Hello, what are you doing here?"

"I just need somewhere to stay for the night, a map, and some food." Chris said. "Oh of course I'd let you stay the night, and give you something to eat. Well, come on in." Mikemon said.

When Chris entered the house, the smell of food cooking hit her nose, "Mmm...Spaghetti and meatballs, with corn. My favorite." She licked her lips with her mouth watering.

"Now how did you know I was cooking that?" Mikemon asked. Chris said she had a fantastic nose.

"Well, it's almost ready, would you like to taste it?" Mikemon asked. Chris accepted and tasted the corn first. She puckered her lips, "Add some salt and a little butter." She tasted the spaghetti next, "And this is just right."

Mikemon added the salt and butter to corn, and Chris tasted the corn again, she made the same face she made when she tasted the spaghetti, "Ah, just right."

She looked around the house, waiting until Mikemon said dinner was ready, and saw his room. On the wall was a black and red cape that looked strangely like it should belong to another digimon.

When she heard Mikemon yell that dinner was done, she immediately ran into the kitchen and saw him with a plate in his hands. She grabbed a plate and piled the spaghetti and corn on her plate.

She walked after Mikemon into a kitchen, until she stopped at a door in the hall. She had a weird feeling that someone was behind that door, "Hey Chris, are you going to eat at the table or are you going to eat dinner in the hall?" Mikemon yelled.

Chris quickly ran to the table, and started to eat. "Hey, Mikemon. What's with that cape in your room?"

Mikemon paused, "Uh, that's from a friend of mine."

Chris just nodded her head and kept on eating. She was going to know what was behind that door.

That night, she went to bed. A few hours later, she tiptoed through the house, trying to make no noise. Fortunately the house didn't have any squeaky floorboards. When she approached the door, she opened it.

The light was off, she she flipped a switch, and a light turned on. She was horrified to see what was before her. It was a Myotismon. But it looked different than any other Myotismon she' seen. A pool of blood surrounded him, cuts and bruises all over his body.

He was thin, actually scrawny, like he hadn't eaten properly for days or weeks.

There were long chains on the walls, which reached the digimon's hands, his feet chained to the floor. Chris felt bad for the guy, so she walked up to him and said, "Hey, are you okay?"

The Myotismon slowly opened his eyes, but he was so tired everything was blurry, but he knew that the person in front of him wasn't Mikemon. He slowly whispered, "W-...water…"

Chris went upstairs and got a glass of water and got a plate of still fresh spaghetti and corn and brought it down to Myotismon. He looked so happy when he saw the food and water.

Myotismon was too weak to drink the water, so Chris tilted his head back so he could drink.

Some of the water trickled out of his mouth, but he got enough so he could speak properly, "Thank you."

Chris offered the plate to him. He was about to eat it with only his face until Chris brought out a fork. She generously fed the food to him until the food from the plate was gone.

"How can I get these chains off of you?" Chris asked. Myotismon tilted his head toward a corner, and Chris saw a axe.

She grabbed it, and chopped the chains off. Myotismon's hands fell to the ground, "Can you stand?"

"Of course I can sta-" Myotismon was about to reply, until he fell to the ground on his face.

"Oh yeah, of course you can. Come on, let me help you up." Chris said. When she tried to help him up, he fell again, this time on his butt. "Hmm…wait here." Chris went upstairs to get her things and the map Mikemon gave her.

She went back downstairs and reached in her bag, "Here, a crutch to help you walk. They were used when my digimon got a broken leg. I hope this helps you." She gave the crutches to Myotismon. "Thanks." He simply said. He was a bit wobbly, but was able to walk.

They quietly sneaked out of the house, and they followed the map to Chris' home. When they got outside, Myotismon took a deep sigh, the feeling of being outside after so long feeling like heaven to him.

After an hour or so, Chris asked, "How long have you been in there?" Myotismon paused, then whispered "...15 years." "What?" "15 years. 15 years of having a feeling of electricity going through my body, 15 years of having my data drained to the point where I'm barely alive, 15 years of pain. Does that answer your question?" Myotismon said crossly, a bit of venom in his voice.

"I-I'm sorry." Chris said. "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it like that. You were just curious, after seeing me chained up like that."

Chris was getting tired of walking, so she brought out a DORUmon shaped whistle, and blew. It was like a dog whistle, seeming like no noise came out, but only the species could hear it.

In no time, a DORUgamon came, "Hey there, big boy." Chris greeted the Champion digimon, while Myotismon was a bit frightened at the sight of this Champion level digimon that suddenly appeared.

"It's okay, he's my Digimon. He won't hurt you," Chris climbed on DORUgamon's back, "Well, come on."

Myotismon was a bit hesitant with getting on DORUgamon, but he eventually complied with getting on the bigger digimon's back. It felt good to be near a digimon he knew that wouldn't hurt him.

DORUgamon flew off, with Chris telling him where to go with the map. A few minutes later, Chris heard snoring behind her, and saw Myotismon asleep, snoring a bit loudly. She chuckled, it was a bit cute seeing him sleeping like that.

Mikemon was eating breakfast, figuring that Chris had left during the night, since she had map to get to her home. When he was done, he went to the kitchen to put his dirty dish away.

Halfway to the kitchen, he felt something was terribly wrong. He saw the door to the basement slightly ajar, "I didn't leave it like that the night before." He went in there, completely pitch black. He turned the light on, only to find chopped up chains. He knew Myotismon couldn't have done this by himself, and the only ones there were Mikemon and- "That girl…" He immediately knew it was Chris who helped Myotismon escape from his home. His gaze darkened, "Heh heh, it's alright, I'll have my revenge, very,_ very_, soon…"


End file.
